Changes in Heart
by WandFire
Summary: Lily's starting her seventh year, and she's Head Girl. Unfortunely,annoying James Potter is Head Boy. What will happen when Lily thinks she is starting to fall for James Potter?rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of how James and Lily got together! Please enjoy!**

Lily's POV

"Hellooooo, Evans!", James Potter said, sliding into the seat next to me in my usual compartment with my friends on the Hogwarts Express.

"What do you want, Potter?", I asked, but I was sure I knew what he wanted.

" Just saying hi! Good to be back, isn't it? Any ways, it's a new year! Why don't we turn over a new leaf and start the dating chapter in our lives?" he rambled on.

"No,"

" C'mon, we can meet at Madam Puddifoots in Hogsmeade during the first trip of the year!"

"No,"

" I'll buy you a years supply of Bertie Botts, there your favorite, right?", James asked desperately.

"No," I answered

" No to what? No, they aren't your favorite, or now to going out?", he continued to annoy me.

" No to both," I grumbled.

" What the-" he started.

" Hi Lily! Missed you," Marlene McKinnon squealed, hugging me . "Potter," she said not bothering to look at him.

"McKinnon, can wad talk out there?", he asked, gesturing toward the door of the compartment. Marlene nodded, and the two walked out of the compartment. Potter qseemed mad at Marlene. In the distance, I could see our other friends, Mary McDonald and Alice Prewett coming down the aisle toward the compartment. Suddenly, Potter stormed away from Marlene and headed toward his compartment with his friends- Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. They call themselves the Mauraders. Black is just like Potter, Peter is a tag-along, and Remus...who, actually, is a friend of mine.

"Alice! Mary! Oh my gosh! I missed you guys so much!", I squealed, pulling the girls into a big hug.

" We missed you all too!", Alice answered, glowing with happiness.

"Oh, Lil. Is it Potter again?", Mary asked. I nodded. I swear, that girl is psychic when it comes to us girls- Marlene, Alice, and me.

" He's desperate. Other girl have jumped on your refusing Potter bandwagon. He hasn't had a date since the second Hogsmeade trip last year," Marlene stated. She has always been the gossip of the group.

" Marls, don't be such a gossip! I kind of feel bad for James..." Alice reprimanded her friend. She has always believed in second chances

Suddenly, we all burst out laughing. The thought if feeling bad for Potter was just too funny.

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered! I have to go to the prefect carriage!", I said, rushing to grab my patrol forms.

" I was just going to remind you. I'm going too," Alice beamed.

" Alice, are you Head Girl?", Marlene asked.

" No. I'm just a prefect now-since Lily's Head Girl", Alice whispered. Mary and Marlene squealed.

" Why didn't you tell us?", they both asked at the same time,"And how did you know I was Head Girl?" I asked Alice.

" In my letter, it said that the current Gryffindor prefect going into her seventh year was chosen to be Head Girl!", Alice said happily.

We waved goodbye to our other friends and headed towards the prefect carriage. When we got there, the Hufflepuff prefects were the only ones their, and the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the rest of the Gruffindoor prefects were behind us. As Remus (who is a fellow prefect) walkedin, I congratulated him on being the new Head Boy.

" I'm not Head Boy, Lily," he mumbled.

" I am!", Potter shouts from behind. He's got to be kidding. It's probably just another prank. No one in their right mind would ever make him Head Boy...except Professor Dumbledore isn't exactly in his right mind.

" Surprised, Evans?", he asked, looking at my gaping mouth.

" Not in the least, Potter. Dumbledore probably hopes that Remus and I will be an influence on you," I retorted. He glared, and stood next to me. Time for the speech.

" I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl," I said.

" I'm James Potter, Head Boy, patrols, rules, giving out detentions, that's it," he said, then took a seat next to Remus.

" Well, what James is trying to say is that as a prefect, you have a lot responsibilities as a prefect- including nighttime patrols through the corridors, enforcing the rules, and being a role model for the other students. We also have some perks- like taking away house points and giving out detentions," I finished with a smile. The new kids started to smile at the opportunity to give detentions and dock house points.

" But you have to use y our perks responsibly. You don't want to lose your esteemed position as a prefect," I said looking straight at the new fifth year prefects. They all sighed, and so did Potter. Thank God Remus nudged him in the ribs so that I didn't have to scream at him myself. That would be embarrassing. Since I'm Head Girl and all that stuff.

" Can I go know?", Potter yawned. He reached up and stretched.

" Don't worry, Head Boy. No need to get too comfortable. We're done," I said through clenched teeth.

" I'm out!", James jumped out of his seat and left the compartment.

" You guys just have to patrol the corridor every couple of hours. Your all free to go," I managed to say with a smile. The prefects all got up and left. Remus walked over to me.

" Listen...sorry about James. He doesn't really care about the whole Head Boy thing," he murmured, looking down at his feet and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

" It's fine. It won't be that bad...even though I'll be sharing a dormintory with him this year," I sighed. Remus waved and walked out of the compartment.

" Ready to head back to the girls? They'll want to know all about the meeting...especially about the new Head Boy," Alice smirked. I gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. Just as I thought the girls are waiting for us to come back.

" Come on, who's the new Head Boy? Remus?", Marlene asked.

" No. It's Potter," I muttered angrily. Their mouths went wide. Mary started to laugh.

" Hahaha. Your funny, Lil. Your joking, right?". I shook my head.

" This year's going to be interesting," Marlene smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: If owned Harry Potter, I would be rich. But I'm not there yet. I also don't have the really cool** **British accent!**

James's POV

" I got turned down," I whined to my friends as I strode into the compartment. " Again! Maybe you should give up, Prongs," Sirius reasoned ( for the first time since I've known him ).

" Why would I do that? Her friends think that deep down, she likes me," I said confidently. Sirius leaned over to Remus and Peter.

" Must be way, way, way down," and they all snickered.

" Hey, how'd the whole McKinnon thing go?," Peter asked. Last year, McKinnon agreed to tell me everything I needed to know in order to win Evans over.

" So, she told me that Lily's idea of a perfect date is a trip to Madam Puddifoots, in Hogsmeade. So I offered to take her and she said no! And then, I offered to buy her her favorite candy, Bertie Botts, but she said she didn't like them," I complained.

" Wow," Remus said, eyes wide.

" So I talked to McKinnon after and she said that Lily did say those things to her and them she immediately wrote it down in a letter to me," I finished to find Peter staring at me intently, like my words were my gramma's chocolate volcano cupcakes- perfect and something you want to savor and eat slow. Sirius was snoring away, and Remus was waiting by the compartment door.

" We got to head to the perfect carriage. Don't want our esteemed Head Boy to be too late," he said. He doesn't look to happy, though. Ever since Dumbledore chose me as Head Boy over him, he's kind of been in the dumps. I don't even really want or deserve to be Head Boy. When I found out, I thought Padfoot (Sirius) was playing a prank on me.

When we got to the compartment with all the prefects, Lily was standing there , with a perfectly polished (ugh-neat freak) Head Girl badge on her chest. Good. Now she's forced to spend time with me. I smirked. Remus was telling Lily he wasn't Head Boy. I jumped up behind the two, breaking up their cozy little conversation, and shouted:

" I am!", at the top of my lungs. She glared at me with a look I've been getting for so long Sirius has begun to call it Lily's-I-Hate-James-Potter-Death-Stare. Her mouth went wide.

" Surprised, Evans?," I smirked. She didn't even look up at me when she answered.

" Not in the least, Potter. Dumbledore probably hopes that Remus and I will be a good influence on you," she retorted. She walked to the front of the compartment and faced the prefects. Ugh. I think we have to give a speech about the stupid "prefect code of conduct". Can you say lame?

" I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl ," she told the group. Like the bag on her chest wasn't clear enough. Well, I guess I should get this over with so I can go back to my friends. I quickly reminded myself of the few words that I have actually caught since fifth year when Remus became prefect and started going on and on about the "important duties he has that keep discipline at Hogwarts". He's as bad as Evans when it comes to that stuff. Actually, scratch that. No ones as much of a stick in the mud as Evans is. At least Remus will pull a prank every once and a while.

" I'm James Potter, Head Boy, patrols, rules, giving out detentions, that's it," I said and plopped down next to Remus, who was turning as red as a phoenix. Evans started a long boring speech about prefect duties. She caught my attention when she started talking about docking house points and detentions.

" But be responsible with it ," she said something along the lines of. I sighed. "Ow!", I mouthed when Remus nudged me in the ribs. He was getting so red he looked like Hagrid when he's drunk.

" Can I go now?", I yawned.

" Don't worry, Head Boy. No need to get too comfortable. We're done," she said.

" I'm out," I jumped out of my seat and headed back to Sirius and Peter. There's no point in waiting for Remus, he'll probably talk to Evans for awhile.

" So...how'd it go?," Peter eagerly greeted me as soon as I had one foot in the compartment.

" Evans is Head Girl . Maybe Dumbledore made me Head Boy in order to get us together," I said dreamily. Sirius barked with laughter as Remus walked in.

" Moony...Prongs thinks Dumbledore made him Head Boy...to get him and Evans...together!", Sirius laughed so hard he almost couldn't breathe. Remus glared at me.

" Well, that's impossible. Even if he did do it for that reason, it's not possible. Lily was ready to kill you in the prefect compartment, with the way you acted, Mr. Head Boy," Remus spat bitterly.

" Why don't you and I talk to Dumbledore about the horrible mistake he made not picking Mr. Perfect-Head-Boy-material-Lupin. You seem to know all the correct answers, whether someone wants to know it or not!", I retorted.

" Well, I wanted you to know that you're not going to get the girl if your dreams if you're acting like that that! ", Remus screamed, " I wish it was a full moon. It would be nice to not have to hear anything out of your arrogant mouth!," he stomped out of the compartment and slammed the door. I crossed my arms and slumped back in my seat.

" He's off to eat his weight in chocolate frogs," Sirius mumbled.

" Really?", I asked.

" Well, after every rejection, break up, full moon, and fight with me,( they fought often), he eats so many chocolate frogs that he ends up stuck in bed", Sirius tried not to laugh.

" Do you think he'll bring me back some?", Peter asked. He's already pretty chubby.

" After he's done, they'll be none left. He'll clear the whole trolley," Sirius sighed.

**I know that James and Remus has a big fight, but that just what I wanted to happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are! Chapter 3!**

Marlene's POV

I was having a stare down. With Potter. He was mad because he thinks I lied in the letters I wrote to him about Lil. I wasn't lying...I just told Lily exactly what I wrote in the letters.

Anyway, we were waiting for the Sorting to start, and the Marauders decided to sit across from us in the Great Hall. Specifically, Potter sat across me. Glaring at me like it was my fault Lily hates him and turned him down again.

" Look Potter, did you ever think she was lying to you when she said she doesn't like the jelly beans? And Maybe she hates you so much she doesn't care where you take her," I said smugly.

" Oo, burn," Sirius snickered

" Shut up, idiot! Can't you mind your own fricken business?," I screamed.

The whole Gryffinfor table stared at me. Even some if the first years (who hadn't been sorted yet and were lined up next to our table waiting) stared and actually looked kind if frightened. Black and Potter were cracking up. I glared at them and turned towards Lily.

" So are you still going to come hang out with us girls in the common room?," I asked.

" Of course! Dumbledore told Potter and I we will have our own area in the Gryffindor tower. He thought it would be easier since we're both in Gryffindor," Lily smiled.

" Hey sweetiecake," said a cheerful voice. It was Alice's boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. They started dating toward the end of our fifth year and they're relationship shows no sign of ending soon. I hope they both remember I was the one who originally set them up.

" Hi honey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Alice squealed. Awww! Those two are so cute together!

" Blech! I don't appreciate the PDA," Black interrupted, ruining the moment.

" Yes, that's because you have had no one display any affection towards you at all," I retorted. Have I mentioned that I hate Black almost as much ( maybe as much) as Lily hates Potter?

" Oh McKinnon, you're just saying that because you want to have some PDA with me," he smirked. I gave him a disgusted look.

" Lil, can you please give me the password to the common room so I can get away from them," I pleaded.

" Yeah. I hid more chocolate frogs in my trunk and am really craving them. I know the password. We'll go together," Remus answered before Lily could. He came to talk to Lily about ten minutes after they got back from the prefect meeting. Apparently, he and Potter had a falling out. I knew it was bad when he called him Potter.

" No. If I have to deal with Doofus 1 and Doofus 2, you guys have to also," Lily teased. She was being serious, though. We were all suddenly pulled out of our conversation-the sorting was starting.

" Allenby, Phillip!", a nervous boy came up to the hat. He got put in Hufflepuff.

" Mary, I forgot to tell you! My brother, Matthew, whose on his sixth year, has a crush on you!", I smiled at my petite, dark- haired friend. She grimaced.

" Eww, Mad Matt? The one that's always trying to read you're letters and doing creepy potions experiments?"

I nodded. My brother Matt is obsessed with potions and has earned a spot in the "Slug Club" for his brilliance at it. I turned my attention back to the sorting.

"Weasley, William!", Mcgonnagal called out. A boy with hair as red as Lily's walked up to the front of the hall and tried on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!", the hat eventually shouted. I cheered along with the rest of the table, glad I paid attention to some of the sorting. It doesn't interest me much, so try to focus longer every year. The boy sat down on the other side of Frank.

" Is the sorting over yet?", Black whined. Remus slapped him playfully and pointed at Dumbledore, who started rambling on about the rules like he does every year. The forest is off-limits, blah blah blah. Nothing out of the ordinary. Finally, all the food came along- chicken, beef, turkey, ham, beets, green beans, and tons of other foods loaded up high on the golden platters. I loaded up my plate with as much food that would fit on it. My parents aren't very good cooks, so I love the welcome feast at Hogwarts- it's my first decent meal in what seems like months. The food practically melted in my mouth. As I put my last bite of food in my mouth, the desserts appeared- I see the chocolate cream pie! I took a more than generous slice of the pie and a big scoop of vanilla ice cream.

" Now, it's off to bed with all of you!", Dumbledore said as soon as the desserts cleared. I followed the first years ( who were following Lily and Remus) to the Gryffindor Tower. Once Lil gets all the first years settled, she pops into our dormintory.

" Hey, Marls- Do you want to see my new room before bed?", she asked with a hopeful smile.

" Not tonight. I am absolutely exhausted! First thing tomorrow, Kay?" I yawned.

" Just not before eight. No classes tomorrow, I want to sleep in," she giggled as she started to undo her French side braid.

" Night, Lils," I said as I pulled on my scarlet-and-gold plaid Gryffindor pajama pants and a big Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. I climbed into my familiar four-poster bed.

" Night, Marls. Wish me luck," she called as she turned around and headed toward her new room.

" Luck," I called sleepily after her. Dreaming of that delicious chocolate cream pie, I fell asleep.

** I think it makes sense that Bill is in his first year now, because he's so much older than everyone else **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

** If you're reading this, I'm not sure who I should whose POV should be next. I want it to be a girl. Not Marlene, she just narrated. Either Lily, Alice, or Mary. Please vote!**

**Jilylover: yes, but I remembered at his wedding they used his full name William so I figured that the sorting would too! And I'm really really really glad you like my story it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, I would have enough money to pay someone to do my chores. But I still have to do laundry. So no, I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4!

If you're reading this, I'm not sure who I should whose POV should be next. I want it to be a girl. Not Marlene, she just narrated. Either Lily, Alice, or Mary. Please vote!

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, I would have enough money to pay someone to do my chores. But

**. **

** Sirius' POV**

* * *

" Whoa. Prongs, this is like your own bachelor pad!", I said, flopping down on the swishy armchair by the fireplace in the common room of the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory. The room was awesome. It was smaller than the Gryffindor common room, but a lot cooler. There were no desks for doing homework (they were in the bedrooms), and a huge glass case filled with packs of Exploding Snap, wizard chess sets, Gobstones sets, and other games that James and I like to play.

" I know, mate. I just hope it won't become a bachelor pad. I want to get Evans to like me," Jameshu said seriously.

" Evans wouldn't date you if you were the last wizard on earth and they're was only one muggle boy left and she had to choose between you two," I snickered. He just gave me the stink eye. Just then, Evans walked in. She groaned when she saw me.

" You're already here?"

" Yes I am. And we're going to play Exploding Snap. So don't invite your friends in here and start talking about boys and you're monthlies or whatever it is you girls talk about," I said to her. She looked disgusted.

" Wait, who said we're playing Exploding Snap?", James asked, looking confused. I crossed over to the cabinet and pulled out an exploding snap pack.

" I just did," I smirked. Evans had stormed out of the room.

" Really Pads? Now she left. I was going to ask her to play Exploding Snap with us," James whined.

" What? You're blaming me? Was it something I said?, " I said in a mock surprised voice.

" You really think girls talk about their monthly on a normal basis?", James sighed. I shrugged and finished setting up the game. I could hear Evans getting ready for bed as we played.

* * *

" Ha! I win!" James cheered. Although we both lost some eyebrow, and some arm hair, the game had been close. James won in the end, and I dropped my hand, making the cards explode in his face. I don't exactly lose easily. I glanced at the clock on top of the cabinet. It was after midnight.

" I should get back to my dormitory it's getting late," I stood up and headed towards the door. " Rematch tomorrow?" James nodded, and I tiptoed into the room where Peter, Remus, and Frank were all snoring away ( well at least Peter was, anyway). I didn't realise how tired I was until the second my head hit my pillow. I fell asleep in under 5 minutes and had a really strange dream. I was at some sort of courtyard that was all decorated for a wedding. There were rose petals littering the ground and a giant cake on the table. And I was in a tux. James was next to me in a tux, too. The ceremony started. A little girl I didn't recognise was the flower girl, throwing more flower petals on the walkway. Next came McDonald and Prewett . The dream was starting to get wired. Why would Alice and Mary be in James' wedding? The bride was next, but her face wasn't visible through her veil. Marlene followed, holding up her dress. Unless McKinnon, McDonald, and Prewett become BFFs ( or whatever it is girls say) with some other girl in our year, I am really confused about my dream. I always have really vivid dreams. Anyways, they kept coming down the aisle, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were crying in the first row. Remus and Peter were next to me also. The girls finished coming down the aisle, and the girl left her veil over her face until the tiny wizard ceremony announced the kiss. The last thing I saw was Evans' face smiling lovingly (ewwww) up at James in her wedding dress.

The dream changed, and this time, it was another wedding, but JAMES was patting ME on the back. It was MY wedding day. My parents weren't there, (obviously) but the Potters were there, crying again. They're kind of like my adoptive parents. The ceremony started, and a little girl started throwing flower petals down the aisle, and Prewett and McDonald followed. Next came the bride, followed by Evans, who was holding her dress. The bride arrived at the altar, her veil over her face. I couldn't tell who it was. When the guy doing the ceremony announced the kiss, she removed her veil-

" AAAAHHHHH!", screamed at the top of my lungs. Remus woke up, and turned towards me.

" Sirius, why'd you just scream?", he yawned.

" I had a couple weird dreams. The first was James' wedding, and he married Evans. The second was my wedding and I was marrying...I was marrying..." I faltered.

" Who'd you marry?", he asked, probably hoping I would hurry up and finish telling him about my dream so he could go to sleep.

" It was McKinnon"

* * *

**Ok. I know this chapter is kind of a filler, but it gives you a hint for 2 of the relationships coming up... **

**Just thought you'd like to know it's not completely pointless. Remember, review!( and vote) ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Chapter 5 already! **

**So, I decided I wasn't going to wait for all to vote and I have a whole order for POV:**

**Lily**

**James**

**Marlene **

**Sirius **

**Alice **

**Remus**

**Mary**

**Peter ( occasionally)**

**JILYlover28: Thank you for the review! **

**Disclaimer: Would I even have to write a disclaimer if I owned Harry Potter?**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

" Mary,"

" Marlene,"

" Mary,"

" Marlene"

" Mary,"

" Marlene,"

" Mary. There are pancakes for breakfast today," I whispered to one of my best friends.

" Pancakes?", she asked sleepily, and started sitting up. I glanced over at Lily, who was trying to get up our other friend Marlene. We giggled. Mary was obsessed with pancakes.

Lily had come in here around six this morning to wake up Marlene so she could show her the new Head dorm. Lily had promised her last night that she would, but not until eight. But Lily, being the morning person she is, got up earlier and didn't want to wait. I had just woken up when she came in, and we decided that all of us should get the tour at the same time. So, we woke up our friends.

* * *

Lily and I have always been early birds. That's how we really got close. We were always the first two up in our dorm, so naturally, we got to know each other. Eventually, Lily introduced me to Marlene, and Mary and Lily naturally became firm friends when they discovered they were both Muggleborns. We've been inseparable ever since our first year.

Mary climbed out of bed. After she almost hexed me for lying to her about " a matter as important as pancakes," ( her words, not mine) the yelling woke a very cranky Marlene.

She used the Bat-Bogey Hex on all three of us ( she, unlike Lily and I, definitely isn't a morning person. We headed to the heads dorm. The portrait hole was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

" Password?", he asked.

" Lils, what's the password?", I asked.

" Uh...um...," she faltered, trying not to look in our eyes as her face flamed with a mix of embarrassment, hatred, and anger. Mary, Marlene, and I exchanged nervous glances. Lily started knocking on the door angrily.

" POTTER! POTTER! YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL GO TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE AND TELL HIM THAT YOU LOCKED ME OUT OF OUR DORM AND YOU CAN BET YOUR BLOODY ASS THAT HE WILL RIP THAT HEAD BOY BADGE RIGHT OFF YOU'RE BLOODY CHEST! AND YOU CAN BE SURE HE WILL GIVE IT TO SOMEONE WHO DESERVES IT AND WHO WILL RESPECT THEIR FELLOW HEAD! SOMEONE LIKE- SOMEONE LIKE REMUS!,"Lily screamed. The door opened, and Potter stood there in his pajamas, looking exhausted.

" Evans, why are you screaming? I had to set a password last night or the Gryffindor portrait would do this ear-splitting shriek all night-didn't you read my note?," he asked Lily.

" What note," she retorted.

" I left you a note on the table in the common room, explaining about the password and saying what it was. It's Slytherins are Idiots," he yawned. Lily looked embarrassed.

" Sorry," Lily said in a forced cheerful tone of voice.

" Oh, for that language-" James smirked. Was he really going to take points from his own house? " 5 points from Slytherin,"

We all laughed nervously, trying to break the tension of the last two minutes. James headed back to bed, and the four of us flopped down on the couch.

" Wow. Talk about role reversal," Marlene said.

" What do you mean, role reversal!," Lily said angrily. Boy, was she a ticking time bomb.

" I think what Marlene means is that Potter's the one who needs to apologize to you, but this time you had to apologize to him," I reassured her. Lily nodded.

" Ok, can we get this exclusive tour over with? They're really could be pancakes waiting for me in the Great Hall. And since Lily woke up the entire Gryffindor tower with her screamfest, most of our house is probably down at breakfast. And you've all seen how much food Black can stomach in one sitting," Mary nervously rambled on. What is with her and pancakes?

" Yeah, I am getting pretty anxious to see your dorm," I egged in my friend.

She laughed. C'mon. We shouldn't keep pancakes from Mary any longer than we have to,"

" So, is this the main room?", Marlene asked.

" Yes! As you can see, Professor Dumbledore put a little of both of us in here- we got Exploding Snap for Potter, and Wizards Chess for me," Lily said, leading us around the room.

* * *

The tour was over, and Mary had attacked a stack of pancakes in the Great Hall. We were all sitting on Lily's bed in her own room in the Heads dorm, talking about the night before.

" So, the first time I walk into my new dorm, I see Black and Potter. And then Black practically told me that just because he was there, I couldn't bring my friends in!", Lily complained.

" Ugh! You know, Black's an arrogant toerag too," Marlene reasoned with her friend. Black usually saved his rudeness for her.

I smiled. "What else did he say?,"

Lily's green eyes fell on mine. " He insulted girls in general by saying that we like to talk about our monthlies,"

" Oh I forgot to tell you guys, I have my monthly," Mary teased.

I decided to play along. " No you don't Mary, we all know you don't get you're monthly until the second week of the month,"

We all cracked, and I smiled at Mary. She's the only one who is able to take an insult to her and make it a joke. She doesn't get bothered by anything. That's part of the reason Remus likes her so much.

Mary and Remus definitely like each other. Whenever he joins us girls for a drink in Hogsmeade, they go into their own little world and ignore the rest of us. Of course, they deny the fact that they do that. So, Marlene, Lily and I decided that we would get them official. Memus, or Rary, or Marus. From the letters Lily got from Remus, the Marauders are putting Jily into motion. We haven't told Lily, but we know she likes him deep, deep, deep, down.

* * *

" Hey sweetie, you want to go for a stroll when you finish eating?", my boyfriend Frank asked me I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

" Does that mean yes?", he said, sliding his hand into mine.

" What else could it mean?" I replied.

" Well, actually a couple things. Like ' let's skip the walk and hook up' 'no I just want to have a snogging session ," he walked by my side. I laughed. He knows I don't want to hook up anytime soon. My parents will kill me if I come home at Christmas pregnant. We walked across the grounds, and fed some of the magical creatures- the hippogriffs and the unicorns. We were relaxing and chatting under a tree when Frank pulled a box out of his pocket.

" This is for you, love," he handed me the box, and I opened it to find the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. The thin strands of silver were twisted together, giving the necklace a beautiful woven look. Tiny little pearls and diamonds were woven in.

" It's goblin-made. A family heirloom that my family decided you should have," his dark brown eyes staring into my honey-coloured ones. He fastened it around my neck. I turned back around, reached up, and kissed him with all my might. He kissed me back, the softness of his lips feeling perfect against mine.

It was the perfect kiss.

**Ta-da! Another chapter over! Please review! Next chapter will have some Mary-Remus stuff **

**Again, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized I've spelled MacDonald wrong all this time. I'm sooo soo sorry! I'll spell it right from now on!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hippogriff: Hello random teenage girl**

**Me: Hi. Do I own you?**

**Hippogriff: No. I belong to Hagrid, who belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**See? I don't even own a hippogriff, let alone the rights to Harry Potter. **

**Some Mary/Remus stuff as promised...**

** Remus's POV**

"Yay! There really are pancakes!", I heard Mary MacDonald squeal as she approached the Gryffindor table. I laughed. Lily came over and sat down next to me, with Marlene, Alice, and Mary sitting on her other side. I glanced at Mary. She was wearing a sky blue top that brought out her beautiful blue-gray eyes and her long, thick caramel hair was twisted into a French braid that ran down her back.

" Wow," I thought aloud.

" Ok, so I tell you that Black insulted girls everywhere last night and all you have to say is wow?", Lily complained

" Oh..uh..er...sorry," I said, not taking my eyes off Mary, who was laughing. Mary has the greatest laugh...

Lily followed my gaze. " You really like her, don't you?", she sighed happily.

" I -I guess,"

" Oh, don't deny it, Remus. You can't take you're eyes off her this morning. And she's in her old stained pajama shirt, her hair in the messy French braid she wore to bed last night, and finally, she looks gross. Those were her words. Most guys don't think this early morning look is attractive," Lily reasoned with me.

" She looks beautiful," I sighed.

" Why don't you ask her out," Lily asked.

"No. The date could go really well, and then we'd be a couple, which could lead to me having to tell her about my furry little problem," I whispered.

" You're asking her out," Lily ordered.

" What? Don't I have a choice?

" Nope,"

" I can't do it. I won't do it,"

" Yes, you will,"

" No!",

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!",

" Fine,"

" Good. You'll ask her out today,"

" What! You never specified about the date! But I'll do it,"

" You're apologizing to Potter, too," she ordered.

" You of all people are going to make me apologize to James?! Why?", I asked. Merlin, when Lily wants something, she wants it.

" Yes, I am. I realized you're fight was out if your jealously that Dumbledore made him Head Boy over you! It's not Potter's fault that he was chosen," Lily shouted. I sighed. Lily was right. I had let the little green monster get the best of me. Just then, the door opened and James walked into the Great Hall.

Lily nudged my shoulder. " Here's your chance to apoligize,"

I took a deep breath.

" Why do I give in so easily when you tell me what to do?", I asked.

" Because I got an O in charms on my O.W.L and you got an E," she smirked.

" That was rhetorical- Hey James!", I rushed.

" Moony," he said, pointedly looking away from me.

" Look Prongs, I'm sorry. My jealousy got the best of me yesterday. Can you forgive me?", I nervously looked away from James.

James smiled. " Ahh, Moony. It's fine. Who isn't jealous of Head Boy?",

Lily opened her mouth to talk.

I held up a hand to stop her. " It was a rhetorical question again, Lils,"

Lily's face flushed. " You girls done eating?"

The girls nodded and they left the Great Hall, leaving James and I cracking up. That day, I got lucky enough to not have to ask out Mary. Lily seemed happy enough that I made up with James and forgot about the other part of our "deal" for a day.

The next day I was on my way to Ancient Runes when Lily stopped me in the corridor.

" You know, none of the Mauraders and none of us girls are in Ancient Runes except for you Mary and I. It would be the perfect chance to ask her out,"

" And you'll be there to make sure I do it?" I asked Lily.

She put a hand on my shoulder. " I'll be moral support, too,"

" Fine," I groaned. I slowed down, wanting to walk alone? I promised myself I wouldn't get a girlfriend after the incident with Amelia Bones in our fourth year. She thought I was dating someone else when I disappeared every month. She was screaming and crying and called me a cheat. I vowed I wouldn't ever ask out a girl again. That was until I started liking Mary, with her long thick caramel hair and eyes that sparkle in the sun, and with the most beautiful smile in the world that charmed my heart... and Lily made me ask her out. Before long, I arrived at Ancient Runes. Late.

" Late, Mr. Lupin. 5 points from Gryffindor," Professor Doge shook his head in disapproval. I had never been late for a class in the six years I've been at Hogwarts.

He must have seen my worried look, because then he said," Don't worry, I won't tell Professor Dumbledore. This is you're first time being late,"

I sighed in relief and took a seat in between Lily and Mary. Professor Doge lectured us on the next chapter in our book and handed out a translation sheet for us to complete **(Wow, say that 5 times fast)**.

Lily raised her hand. " Professor, can I use the lavatory?"

Professor Doge nodded.

" Ask her! You're alone at the table now," Lily mouthed as she left the classroom. It's now or never I thought, turning to face Mary. Wow. Even in her uniform, she looked beautiful.

" Hey, Mary," I said nervously.

She looked up from her paper. " Hey, Remus. You need help with the translations?"

" So, the first Hogsmeade weekend is Halloween," I said, almost ready to vomit. I didn't mention I've been afraid to go out with a girl ever since Amelia Bones?

" Is it? Good I can get a stock of sugar quills," she joked.

" Do you...er...want to...er...go to...Hogsmeade...with me...and maybe...go to...Madam Puddifoots?", I was so nervous I was hoping that Mary didn't need to "sleep on it".

" Are you asking me on a date, Remus Lupin?", she smiled mischievously. I nodded, afraid of what was coming out if I talked.

" Okay," she giggled. She squealed. Just then Lily walked back into the classroom. She caught my eye and I winked. She squealed. Why do girls squeal?

" Lily-Lily you won't believe it. Remus just asked me to spend the next Hogsmeade weekend with him!," she squealed again.

"Two points to Lupin!", Lily cheered.

**Aww! Aren't they adorable! Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
